


lightly and you utterly will become

by shellybelle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Caitlin Farmer knows what she wants, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle
Summary: It's hard to join an established couple, especially one that's been together a long time. Caitlin's pretty sure she knows how to put Derek's insecurities to (ha, she thinks) bed.





	lightly and you utterly will become

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuses, have some ot3 smut.

_Lady, i will touch you with my mind._   
_Touch you and touch and touch_   
_until you give_   
_me suddenly a smile,shyly obscene_   
  
_(lady i will_   
_touch you with my mind.)Touch_   
_you,that is all,_   
  
_lightly and you utterly will become_   
_with infinite care_   
  
_the poem which i do not write._

(e. e. cummings)

 

 

The door clicks shut behind them, and something giddy and excited thrills in Caitlin’s chest, that little voice cheering, _we’re gonna have sex!_ that goes off every time, that she’s never managed to really shut off.

 

This time is different, though. Because it’s not just her and Chris, here in his overwhelmingly turquoise room--a little less bright, with only the lamp on; she’d planned ahead. It’s her and Chris and Derek, tonight.

 

Derek has one hand on the doorknob and the other still curled in Chris’s, and his face is a mix of emotions she can’t quite read: a little darker than normal on his cheeks from the tub juice at the party still humming and beating below them, want and desire from the kisses she and Chris had pressed to his lips in the hallway as they’d stumbled up the stairs, and now, hovering at the edges of his eyes, something like hesitance.

 

Caitlin frowns. “Baby,” she says, and steps into his space, puts her hands on his shoulders. He looks at her--he doesn’t really have to look _up_ ; she’s 5’10” without heels, and she’s wearing pumps tonight--and takes his hand off the doorknob, puts it on her hip.

 

She can feel the warmth of his palm through the thin fabric of her dress. His other hand, he leaves laced through Chris’s fingers. Chris is a warm presence at her side, quiet and waiting, his eyes bright and eager but steady. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay,” Derek says. There’s hesitation in his voice, but she believes him. “I’m just.” He licks his lip. She traces the motion with her eyes, and he watches her watch him. “You guys have--You have this, already. You know what you like. And I…”

 

“Nursey,” Chris says. Derek’s eyes flicker to him as he steps closer, curls a hand over the back of Derek’s neck. He leans forward and coaxes Derek into a kiss, and it’s slow and deep and beautiful. Caitlin could watch them _forever_.

 

When they part, Derek looks breathless. “You’ll learn what we like,” Chris murmurs. He smiles, bright, and looks at Caitlin. “Caitlin can tell you what she likes,” he says, his smile going sharp at the edges. “She likes doing that.”

 

Caitlin feels herself flush at the heat in his gaze. And then Derek looks at her, his green eyes dark with want, and she catches her breath. “I,” she says, and then licks her bottom lip. “I do like to say what I like.”

 

Derek swallows. “Tell me?” he says.

 

Caitlin smiles. “Come here,” she says. She curls her fingers into the collar of his shirt and tugs, and Derek comes, easy like he always is for her. She feels a little thrill at that, and sees Chris’s dark eyes glint as she walks backwards to the bed.

  
The backs of her thighs hit the mattress first, thanks to Chris’s lofted bed. “Up,” she says, soft but firm, and Derek puts both hands on her hips and lifts her like she’s nothing, deposits her on the bed. Caitlin scoots back and then motions to Chris. “C’mere, baby,” she says. “Come sit behind me.”

 

Chris grins. He pulls his shirt over his head in an easy motion as he comes over--Caitlin catches Derek’s sharp inhale--and leans against the bed while he takes off his shoes and socks. He glances at her. “Pit stop,” he says, and then reaches for Derek. “Hi,” he murmurs.

 

“Hi,” Derek says. He looks a little dazed, and trails a hand down Chris’s chest, over his abs. The lamplight paints his skin gold, casts shadows onto Chris’s until he steps closer and shines like the sun under Derek’s touch. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

“You’ve seen it before,” Chris says, ducking his head slightly. Caitlin smiles. Chris has two faces in bed; shy and smiling, determined and intense, and he flickers back and forth between them at a moment’s notice.

 

“Not like this,” Derek says, his voice rough. Reverent, almost. “Not like this.”

 

Chris smiles, and puts his hands on Derek’s waist, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulls the v-neck over Derek’s head, baring skin, and then pulls him into a kiss. Caitlin watches from the bed, feels her skin warm--she can see the heat of it between them, the way Derek sways a little into Chris’s touch. Derek’s a devastating kisser, but Chris is no slouch, braces or not, and they’re both breathing hard when Chris pulls away.

 

“I’m gonna sit with Cait,” he says. His eyes are dark. “And she’s gonna--she’s gonna talk to you. Tell you how to make her feel good.” He looks at her. “Right?”

 

Caitlin nods. “Right,” she says. She licks her bottom lip, and then smiles. “Come up here, then.”

 

Derek reaches down to start untying his shoes, wobbling a little in his haste, and Chris laughs slightly, dropping a kiss to Derek’s bare shoulder as he climbs up on the bed. He settles himself behind Caitlin and she leans back in the cradle of his hips, against his chest.

 

“Comfy?” he asks her, brushing her hair over one of her shoulders so he can kiss her neck.

 

“Mm,” she says, watching the muscles move under Derek’s skin as he bends to put his shoes aside and then straightens to look at them. His throat works as he swallows, and she crooks a finger at him. “C’mere, beautiful.”

 

Derek climbs up, and Caitlin beckons him closer until he’s leaning over her, close enough for her to lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Come kiss me,” she says, and he does, holding himself up on his arms and pressing his lips to hers. She hums and slips her tongue into his mouth, and then shivers slightly as she feels Chris’s lips touch her shoulder, the side of her neck. Derek kisses her deep but gentle; all long, slow kisses that leave her shaking and wanting more--this, they’ve done a dozen times before. He knows how she likes to be kissed. She wants more than this. “Derek,” she says, breathless, and he pulls away.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I want,” she says, and hesitates. Faced with him, with all of him, with _both_ of them, these beautiful boys who _want_ her, she’s not sure what she wants.

 

She lifts a hand, touches his cheek, feels the roughness of his stubble against her palm. Chris’s cheeks are always smooth. The strangest thing about having Derek in their relationship has been getting used to stubble burn on her cheeks, she thinks mildly, and suddenly, she knows _exactly_ what she wants. “I want to see if you can give me stubble burn between my legs,” she says, and Derek’s pupils blow wide. Behind her, Chris takes in a sharp breath. “Can you do that for me?”

 

“I--” Derek swallows visibly. “Yes. Yeah.” He shifts back to sit on his knees, brushing his fingertips over her breasts and stomach as he goes. Caitlin shivers under his touch, tilting into it. He smiles and then adjusts to lie down on his side between her legs, trailing the fingers of one hand up her inner thigh. “Do you want me to take your shoes off?” he murmurs.

 

“No,” she says, surprising herself a little. He glances back up at her, one eyebrow raised. “Leave them.” She parts her legs a little more to give him more room, and he gets the hint, comes closer, leans down. They hadn’t talked about this beforehand, hadn’t decided that tonight would be The Night, but she’s still wearing cute underwear, so that’s good.

 

Derek doesn’t comment on it as the hem of her dress slips back to reveal the blue lace that outlines the cotton, though, just bends his head and presses a light kiss to the top of her thigh. “You were gonna tell me what you like,” he says softly, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

 

Caitlin licks her lips. Behind her, she can feel Chris’s heartbeat. “I like gentle,” she says. “And consistent. Not a lot of direct pressure on my clit. I like things really wet” Chris kisses her neck again, his hips hitching. She smiles; he’s getting hard in his jeans. She leans back against him more firmly, and he tightens his arm around her. “Why don’t you--you start. I’ll tell you what to do.”

 

“I can do that.” Derek pauses, then says, “You can move my head, if you want, but I don’t--I don’t really like hands in my hair unless I ask, okay?”

 

He’s told her that before, but she nods all the same, touching his cheek. “Okay.”

 

Derek smiles, and kisses her thigh again, and then he bends his head and goes to work.

 

She doesn’t know what to expect. Derek has a Reputation for being good in bed for all that he carries himself with a sort of general ease that might lend itself to being lazy, even if she knows his carefully cultivated _chill_ is fake and hides an insecurity that almost dizzies her with how intense it is. But he also kisses like he could take her apart, if he wanted to, so.

 

She’s not quite sure what she’s getting herself into.

 

With a careful slowness, Derek slides his hand along her thigh and slips his tongue under the seam of her underwear, just along the edge of where her thigh meets her the outer lip of her labia. She jumps, gasping in a breath. “Derek,” she says, but he’s still moving, following the seam down, and then across, his tongue warm and wet against the fabric--against _her_ \--and then repeating the motion on the other side. “Derek, _fuck_.”

 

He picks his head up. His lips are wet. “Okay, Cait?”

 

“Okay,” she repeats, and laughs. “Yes.”

 

“Thought you were gonna talk to me?”

 

She licks her lips. “Yes.” She wriggles a little. Chris’s arm tightens around her, firm. He gets like this sometimes, when it’s the three of them. Goalie Mode, she thinks of it: Watching. Waiting for the right moment. She can feel his breath against the back of her neck, and tilts her face back for a kiss. He meets her like he was expecting it, and maybe he was, and his lips are sweet against hers, warm like maybe he was biting them. She shivers. “Love you,” she mumbles against his lips.

 

“Love you,” he says. He nudges her, and says, “look.”

 

She looks. Derek is watching them, his cheek resting on her thigh. He has the fingers of one hand gently curled into the waistband of her underwear. “Don’t mind me,” he says. “I can wait. You looked sweet.”

 

It’s such Derek Nurse humor, dry and absurd and bordering on self-deprecating that she laughs, a bit of the tension breaking, and she pokes the back of his thigh with the heel of her shoe. “Take my underwear off and eat me out properly, or I’ll have Chris do it while you just watch.”

 

“Neither of those is a bad option,” he tells her, but he smiles and she lifts her hips to help him slide her underwear off. He comes back and parts her thighs and murmurs, “Fuck, Caity, you’re beautiful,” and she flushes down to her chest because she hasn’t shaved or anything, and then he leans and nuzzles into her crease and just breathes in and she whimpers.

 

“Fuck,” Chris says. His voice is rough in her ear, and he ducks his head down, pressing kisses against her shoulder. “You look so good.”

 

“Which of us,” Caitlin says, breathless, as she feels Derek’s tongue part her and start to move in long, slow strokes against her--not inside her, just tasting, feeling, learning. She’s wet already, shaking.

 

“Both of you.” Chris slips a hand into the cleavage of her dress so he can cup her breast, and she jerks a little as his finger touches her nipple. “You’re both. You both look amazing.”

 

“You’re amazing. You--oh, fuck, Derek, _fuck_.” He brushes a finger over her again and she whimpers, trying to get closer to the pressure. “No, don’t stop, I want--inside me, please.”

 

He flickers his eyes up at her, green barely visible around the black of his pupil, and then his tongue and finger breach her at once. She loves Derek’s hands--writer’s hands, long, strong fingers, and she feels the thickness of even one of them as he presses in and deep. “Oh my god, yes, that’s good.” She strokes her fingers along Derek’s temple, careful to keep her hands out of his hair. “That feels so good, baby, fuck. You don’t even need me to tell you what I want?”

 

Derek lifts his head. “No,” he says, his breath hot against her skin as he kisses her hip, her lower belly, his finger still moving inside her. “But I want you to.” He crooks his finger and she catches her breath on a moan. His gaze darts past hers, to Chris. “What do you think, C? Is this what she likes?”

 

“Give her another one,” Chris says hoarsely, and Derek does, slides another finger into her slow and bends his head to lick around it and make sure it’s wet enough to go in easy. Caitlin’s thighs start trembling and heat coils in her groin; she tries to close her legs, but Chris reaches forward and catches both her knees.

 

“No you don’t,” he says, rough in her ear. “Let him make you come, Derek’s gonna make you come. Fuck, Cait, I’m so close just watching you, you’ve got no fucking clue.”

 

She _does_ , though, she can feel how hard he is through his jeans. “Want you to,” she whispers. “Chris, baby, I want you to.”

 

Chris kisses her cheek, kisses her neck, kisses her shoulder. “I will, I will, I will. I promise, I will, I couldn’t _not_ if I tried, _fuck_.”

 

Derek looks up at her. His eyes are all pupil. The slightest ring of green; fuck, she loves his eyes. “Tell me what’ll get you there,” he says huskily. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

 

“Your mouth around my clit,” she says. “Suck, don’t bite. Your tongue. Gentle. And your fingers, inside me, don’t--don’t stop.”

 

“Fuck, okay, _fuck_ ,” Derek says, almost a moan, and he buries his face between her legs again. His mouth closes around her clit and it’s _almost_ too much; she opens her mouth to say it but he backs off immediately, gentles his touch to softness and laves his tongue against her as he strokes her from the inside with his fingers. He finds a rhythm in seconds. Caitlin whimpers, and starts to shake again.

 

“Come on,” Chris says, his hips moving against her back. “C’mon, Caity, we got you, you’re so pretty like this.”

 

She comes apart with a shuddering gasp and a whimpering cry that wrenches itself from her throat, her thighs locking around Derek’s head and shoulders as Chris groans in her ear and shudders and comes behind her. Caitlin doesn’t wait for the aftershocks to finish, just gasps, “fuck, Derek, come here, baby, come _here_.”

 

Derek doesn’t wait for her to tell him twice. She pushes herself to sit up properly and wraps her legs around his waist even as she grabs for his belt buckle, and if she pulls his zipper down slowly it’s only because she doesn’t want to get his erection caught in it, not out of a lack of eagerness. His dick is hot in her hands, straining wet at the head through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and she strokes it once, makes him groan.

 

“I’ll come if you touch me,” he warns.

 

Caitlin grins. “Good,” she says, and reaches for him, pushing his underwear down to join his jeans around his knees. He catches himself on one hand, leaning over her, and then shudders as she wraps a hand around him, gathering the fluid at the head and using it to stroke him.

 

Derek makes a soft, whining noise in the back of his throat. “Cait,” he says. “ _Cait_ , I’m serious, I’m gonna--”

 

“You’re okay,” she says. She leans forward and kisses his cheek. She can smell herself on his skin, and that makes her moan. She kisses him again. “I already did. Chris already did. You were _so hot_ , baby. Let go for us.”

 

Chris reaches around her, curls his hand over the side of Derek’s neck like he had when they first stepped into the room. Derek’s eyes flicker to him. Something passes between them--total trust, a holdover from the ice. “You’re perfect,” Chris says. “You were perfect. Now come for us, Nursey.”

 

Derek closes his eyes and whimpers and spills over Caitlin’s hand with a shudder, and it’s the prettiest fucking sight she thinks she’s ever seen.

 

“Fuck,” he whispers after a moment, shaking, and Caitlin leans up to kiss him gently, tasting herself on his lips. She gives him a nudge with the hand that’s _not_ full of come--ew--and he flops onto the bed next to Chris, who immediately spoons up around him, briefly making a face at whatever’s going on in his own pants.

 

“My boys,” she says in fond exasperation, and reaches over to the bedside table to grab a couple tissues and clean off her hand, then worms herself in between them. She takes one of each of their arms and pulls them around her, then finally kicks off her heels. “So,” she says. “That went well, I thought.”

 

Chris presses a kiss to her cheek. “The best,” he says. “You’re the best.”

 

“I think you’re both the best,” Derek mumbles.

 

Caitlin smiles, stroking his beard gently. “Should we expect to hear some interesting poetry about this in a few days?”

 

Derek opens his eyes and looks at her, and his expression is soft, and so full of love she feels warm in a way that has nothing to do with her orgasm. “No,” he says. “Not this time.”

 

Caitlin props her head on her chin. “No?”

 

“No.” He reaches up and brushes a hand through her hair, and then looks past her to smile at Chris. “There aren’t enough words for this.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO FELL DOWN THE NURSEYCHARMS RABBIT HOLE IT'S MEEEEEEEEEE.
> 
> *cough*
> 
> anyway. hit me up on tumblr for more nonsense like this: @geniusorinsanity.


End file.
